myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lupin
Loopin is a Hogwarts School professor of Advanced Biology. He is a lover of Snape's and the two of them enjoy "doin it" in the open. The two seem to be treated as one person, since if one of them is accused of a crime, the other will also get punished for it, despite not actually having done anything. The couple are Voldemort's main Death Deelers. and help him with his evil scheme to kill Vampire Potter, which appear to consist of recording a videotape of Ebony taking a bath and use it to blackmail Ebony into killing Vampire. If she refuses, they will spread the tape through the school. He is loosely based on Remus Lupin from the original series. Personality Loopin is more of a follower of Snap and participates in most of his plans. He is very rarely seen without the presence of Snap. Loopin has a strange fascination of chewing on stuff, since his first appearance states that he masticated to the videotape Snap took of Ebony in the bath. Like most male characters in My Immortal, Loopin appears to be bisexual as he is in a sexual relationship with Snap and but also enjoys spying on a naked and bathing Ebony. According to B'loody Mary, Loopin is also a "necphilak" who "did it" with Willow's corpse. Role in the Story Loopin first appears when Snap films Ebony taking a bath, masticating to said video in the process. After being shot by Ebony, he saves the camera and discovers to his delight, that despite the camera being broken, the tape is still intact. (Which probably allows him to masticate to it). Following this incident, Dumbledore plans to send Loopin, along with Snap to Saint Mango's, as both of them were pedophiles, which shouldn't be left teaching the school. Despite this, Loopin is still seen teaching at Hogwarts. He is later revealed as the teacher of Advanced Biology, as he shouts at Ebony and Draco for kissing in the middle of class. However, he is forced to stop, since "everyone was clapping by how sexy" they "looked 2gether"Chapter 15. In Chapter 16, he is described as a "necphilak", which is the reason he did it with Willow's corpse. He also apparently resurrected her, since she appears alive one chapter later. Loopin also has a streak of horrible luck, because in each appearance, he is either verbally abused or tortured by Ebony and her friends. This does not seem to stop him from serving Voldemort. The next major incident involving Loopin is when he storms into Ebony's room unannounced and asks her for some "condemns". After Ebony aggressively refuses his request, Loopin insults her and walks away. A short while later, Ebony encounters him in a hallway doing it with "snake" (who is probably meant to be Snap), while Dobby watches them. In an act of revenge for filming her taking a bath, Ebony takes a picture of them, telling them she will show it to Dumbledork, should they ever spread the videotape. After Snap is caught trying to rape Draco, Loopin also gets send to Azerbaijan for this crime, despite not having been near the crime scene, let alone participate in said crime. With the outside help of Britney, he, along with Snap and Hargrid escape from Azerbaijan and return to Hogwarts. There he teams up with Mr. Norris to fight against the Goffs, but is ambushed by Ebony and her friends and chained up. Not long after, he witnesses Snap and Voldemort trying to kill Ebony, but his fate after this is left ambiguous, since the story ended at that point. Differences from the Original Loopin, when compared to Lupin, is a complete idiot. There is no mention about his "hairy problem" throughout the whole fic. He is also a follower of Voldemort, while the real character would never even consider this. Another difference is that Loopin loves Snap, and vice versa, while the real characters, Snape in particular, dislike one another. Lupin also taught Defence Against the Dark Arts in the third book (Prisoner of Azkaban) for only that school year, while Loopin appears to teach 'Advanced Biology', which looks more like a bizarre Transfiguration lesson. One of Remus Lupin's defining traits during his tenure as a teacher is the fact he has a talent of bringing the best out of people; especially those with low self-esteem. Because of this, he was regarded as one of the best, if not the best Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher during Harry's tenure at Hogwarts. Since Loopin is never actually seen teaching a subject, it's hard to judge his teaching methods. But when taking his interactions with Ebony in account, it can be assumed Loopin isn't a real effective teacher. In fact, he lacks any of the professionalism of the original Lupin, as shown when he asks one of his students for condoms, followed by having sex in a public spot with another teacher. Also notable is the fact that Loopin never appears during Ebony's misadventures in the past nor does he ever interact or even mention James Potter and Serious Blak. The real Lupin went to school at the same time as James and Sirius and formed a close friendship with them, despite his "hairy problem"; something most people wouldn't readily do. A large part of his character is therefore defined by his past friendship with his former schoolmates. With Loopin never even mentioning James or Sirius, this difference is quite glaring. Quotes *''Loopin held up the camera triumphelephantly.'' *''"No, actshelly ( geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns." he growld angrily.'' Trivia Throughout the story, Loopin is frequently told to be a pedophile, which is actually incorrect for the following reasons: * Pedophilia is actually the attraction to prepubescent children, specifically those below the age of 13. Since Ebony is stated to be 17, Snap and Loopin leering at her can’t be considered pedophilia, but rather ephebophilia, which is the attraction to mid-to-late adolescents, aged 15 to 19. * The age of consent in the United Kingdom, where My Immortal takes place, is 16. * In the Harry Potter universe, the age of majority for wizarding children is 17, which makes Ebony an adult. References Category:Characters Category:Hogwarts Staff Category:Da Death Deelers Category:Preps